Beautiful
by iloveeugiene
Summary: Hermione is being abused by her mother, she will do anything to protect her little sister Danni, Ron has a stutter


Beautiful

As I held my baby sister close, wincing as she pressed against the bruises and cuts our so called mother had given me. I sang the song I knew would calm her and, even as selfish as it is, myself down.

I rocked Danni back and forth, turning her beautiful daisy necklace.

"Daisy, Daisy. Give me your answer do.

I'm half-crazy all or the love of you."

One drop of weakness fell slowly from my eye landing on Danni's forehead as her eyes slowly fell on her soft faultless cheek.

She looked so calm and completely at peace, I couldn't stop the burst of jealousy that shot through me.

"It won't be a stylish marriage."

I closed my eyes and lay back squeezing them tighter as it hit the wall.

I thought of running away from all this and finding someone I could trust who wouldn't hurt me but would actually love me.

"I can't afford a carriage.

But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two."

The next Day

"Wake up you Lazy pieces of sh~" A muffled crashing noise came through the door. "And get me my breakfast." The Devil herself had woken up from her daily exercise of drinking herself to death.

"I said WAKE UP!" She shrieked.

I slowly put Danni on the floor. I feel myself suddenly have a burst of strength shoot through me and I take the bag I had stolen from my _mother _and packed the small amount of clothes we had.

I heard her get up from her drunken mess and bang on the door cussing as her permanent hangover throbbed, screaming at us to get up.

I opened our only window and quietly told Danni to go down the steps at the side of the flat and to wait for me.

I crawled down after her. I knew where to go.

Ron's house

"Hermione! What'd she do?" Ron closed me in a hug. He grabbed my face as gently as he could then turned it from left to right.

"I can't let Danni stay anywhere near her. Can you look after her for a while?" I begged. I gently pushed her into his arms.

Ron's eyes widened. He always knew exactly what I planned to do and would try to talk me out of it in 3, 2, 1….

"Hermione! You are NOT going back there?" Ron yelled almost popping my eardrums.

"RON! SHUT UP Danni's asleep!" I cooed at her looking down at her adoringly. I looked back up to see three emotions trapped in his eyes. Worry, jealousy, for some reason, and something else.

"Hermione please don't go." Ron said quietly looking at me directly in the eyes." Danni needs stability and that won't happen until I tell the police. I can't let her get away with it anymore. She has to be stopped or she might hit Danni." With the last sentence I looked down and tried to brush away the wetness that had fallen from my eyes.

I felt my chin be pulled slowly and oh so carefully up and my eyes immediately went to Danni her beautiful cheeks were still a flawless colour, however I knew if I looked in a mirror all I would see is a weak mistake.

A creature that didn't deserve life or even want it anymore.

A misshapen sickly face that had two small slivers of brown eyes shining through.

I didn't need love from anyone but Danni and Ron. My only family. My only friend. I had abandoned the thought of my Mother as my family since according to her I wasn't her child she never wanted me as her child or ever saw me as it.

I heard Ron take in a breath. I looked up to find him looking at my mouth. I wiped at it thinking there was still some blood. I looked at it. There was nothing. I looked up confused.

"Hermione" Ron took another deep breath and blurted out "Iluboo" I was confused. Ron shook his head. I…Iluboo." I pulled his hands away from my face and pulled his chin down.

Ron had a really bad stutter but after a while and, not to brag, a little bit of help from me, he now only stutters if he's nervous. That only confused me more. Ron didn't get nervous around me. It had never happened before.

Something inside me knew what why it was but I didn't listen to it. I never have I didn't want to love someone only to lose them.

I knew that my father would never have left the last few months in hospital he wouldn't stop smiling but I heard him cry when we had to go. As much as I loved him, I'd never abandon Mother like she did us because of her own selfish depression.

I'd never leave Danni or Ron if you promised me all the money in the world.

I frowned again as Ron kept saying "Iluboo!" over and over again getting more and more frustrated with the fact that he couldn't say whatever he had wanted to say.

So I did what I always did.

I let go of his chin and placed my fingers very softly on his cheeks, and gently rubbed in small circles to try to help him loosen his jaw so the word would come out easier.

"Ron, calm down, you don't need to be nervous I'm here for you. Now can you look after Danni? I'll be back in about half an hour."

Ron pushed my hands away his chin and tried, key word here is tried, to give me a reassuring smile but gave up on it half way through.

His jaw was now loose so he could say a few short sentences before his tongue calmed down and he could talk normally again.

"Don't go." His voice broke in that tiny short sentence.

I looked quickly at the door trying to see how long it would be for him to realise I was gone before he moved. But when I looked back all I could see was his beautiful brown eyes, chocolate brown, they held so many secrets but we didn't have any secrets so it confused me at times, they were glistening with tears that I knew he wouldn't cry.

Not out here. He didn't like to cry in front of people, he only made that exception for me so I pushed his shoulder and led him into his house.

"Don't go, Hermione. Please don't leave." Ron almost begged.

I was completely shocked.

"Um, Ron. Do...do you want me to get Lavender for you?"

I asked, half hoping he would say yes, so I could leave but also hoping he would say no, Lavender didn't like me hanging out with Ron.

Yes, she was his girlfriend. I was happy that Ron found someone else he could trust but I didn't like the fact that he didn't spend as much time with me because of her.

"No." Ron whispered. "I broke up with her last week." I felt a wave of happiness wash over but I tried not to let it show. I would not let it show. But I can admit it now.

I loved Ron.

More than a brother too. Less than a friend and more like a lover. I haven't kissed him. Not since we were twelve and that was an experiment. Wow, it has been six years since I last kissed Ron other than on the cheek.

I find myself looking at his lips this time. My eyes slowly work my way down his body.

He was skinny. Not lean just skinny. Too skinny.

"Ron? Have you been eating properly?" I asked, leaning in closer his fiery red hair smelled of fruit and I wanted to curl up next to him and stay there.

No! No, I didn't. He's my best friend nothing more. I looked up at his face then remembered my question.

"I...um...well. You see..." Ron mumbled I closed my eyes and shook my head.

I took Danni from him setting her down and walked him over to the fridge. All my favourite foods were there.

"Ron don't you eat when I'm not here?" My eyes widened when I saw him slowly shake his head.

"Oh, Ron." I took him into a hug. I could feel his ribs through his shirt and hugged him tighter.

When I let go I turned back to the fridge and pulled out everything I saw that I could cook.

After I had cooked them Ron slowly ate it. Every time he stopped I would raise my spoon. He had finished. It took him such a long time that I was afraid that he might die from the cold of the food but I was happy that he was eating.

He wasn't smiling though which upset me. Whenever I need Ron he always had a smile on his face and he wasn't Ron if he didn't have it.

"Smile, Ron." He raised his eyebrows at me, eyes shining with laughter, crinkling in that familiar way, that wouldn't make him, well, HIM without it.

"Smile." I said coming closed with a fake glare on my face. He smiled

"Wider." I demanded. Raising my baking glove. Ron burst out laughing at that.

"What are you gonna do? Bake me to death?" He laughed.

After a few seconds of fake glaring at him I burst out laughing too. Then I remembered and stopped smiling I could sense that Ron had remembered too. I looked him straight in the eye trying to stop myself from drowning in a deep pool of blue.

"Now, tell me what do you propose I should do? I can't give Danni back to her without knowing that at some point she'll be hurt so I see no other option then to talk to her and if that doesn't work then I will call the police. I have some evidence." I lifted my shirt to show him the marks. He looked away looking angry but at the same time blushing slightly as if seeing me in my bra made him embarrassed.

I pulled my shirt back down and stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Ron, I have to go. There's nothing you can say to make me stay"

I saw his jaw getting swollen again and he said something out before he swelled up that I could hear but at the same time couldn't really digest so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

Everything seemed to been in slow motion and I rewind the words over and over again seeing if I could make anything else from them.

I leaned up and after a few seconds of hesitating I gave him what was meant to be a short kiss.

"I love you too Ron."

Looking at me intensely Ron grinned, both of us breathing heavily our breath intermingled Ron pulled me back to his lips wrapping his arm around my waist as I wrapped mine around is shoulders.

I had never felt more safe or more at home then with my Ron and my Danni. I was too emotional and couldn't stop the tears of joy from flooding down my face, Ron had them too so we brushed each other's off and looking me in the eye he sang.

"Mione, Mione. Give me your answer do.

I'm half- crazy all for the love of you.

It won't be a stylish marriage I can't afford a carriage

But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a

Bicycle built for two."

I felt myself relax into arms and began kissing Ron again just memorising what it felt like. When we both pulled away he said before kissing me again.

"I love you so much, my beautiful Mione."


End file.
